Yo no soy así
by Marina kawwaii-desu-nee
Summary: Mi primera historia, y no se que poner D:
1. Logan zoroark parte 1

Bien, ¿esta encendido esto?, es broma, comencemos con la historia

Todo ocurrió una Serena y calmada noche

Yo estaba en una situación algo romántica para algunos, algo extraña para otros, e incomodamente horripilante para mi.

Me encontraba contra la pared de mi cuarto, una pared azul cielo; Venía con cama, escritorio librero y porque no, un chico de orejas negras puntiagudas y cabello rojo-oscuro besandote en contra de tu voluntad, no esperen eso no es normal.

Todo ocurrió media hora antes, pero como media hora no es tan exacto, pongamos 24 minutos, y para un entendimiento más claro, les diré que paso.

00:23:55

Yo estaba limpiando mi habitación tranquilamente pues, hoy venía unos compañeros de clase a trabajar en un proyecto escolar, mi cuarto era el lugar ideal para comenzar. La desventaja estaba muy sucio. Así que empecé barriendo el suelo, no había tanto polvo pero es molesto sentarte y que este muy sucio, en ese instante agradecí que mi cuarto fuera un 10% más pequeño que los demás.

Había terminado, cheque mi reloj.

00:19:34

Tenía tiempo para darme una ducha, así que comprobé mi olor, mala decisión, quería vomitar en ese instante.

Agarre una camisa blanca con rayas azules en la manga, un pantalón que cubría mi talón, y como es tradición en casa, no llevar zapatos.

Salí de mi cuarto y fui a la habitación de alado, el baño, era más grande que mi cuarto, pero tenía una bañera y una regadera así que mi cuarto gana este asalto, me quite mi ropa, empecé por mi camisa, me puse a admirarme en el espejo, mi vientre era plano, aunque hubo una época donde era un munchlax, mi cabello castaño claro estaba alborotado, pero no tan largo, me llegaba hasta la nuca.

Una vez dentro de la bañera sentí el agua, era tibia, como cuando está el frente frío y te levantas en la mañana a tomar un chocolate caliente mientras observas la niebla disiparse, una sensación única de estas épocas.

Luego de haberme perdido en mi mente, decidí ver el reloj que estaba en el lavamanos, con una sonrísa campante me voltee, luego volví a poner mi vista anterior, no pensé que fuera una broma.

00:05:13

Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse, salí lo más rápido que pude y me seque como cuando papá lleva el auto a lavar y le pasan los rodillos.

Salí del baño, mi cabello se había esponjado, maldita queratina, la odio.

Cheque mi reloj una vez más.

00:13:04

Me sorprendí y solté un sonoro.

¡Qué¡- el grito fue tan fuerte que creó que la señora de la casa vecina se asustó.

Jijiji.

Escuche una risa infantil, este misterio se había resuelto para mi.

Baje a la primera planta para ver a mi hermanita menor tirada en el sofá,

Yuyoi- la mire con cara de asesino.

Hermamano- Dijo con su sonrisa.

Es hermano – Fije con mirada monótona.

Perdón, Tartamudee- Dijo con sus antenas paradas.

Mi hermana Yuyoi Smith. Era el pokémon molusco, una goomy, la encontramos en un viaje a Japón, pero la registramos en América. Su obsesión es pokemonogatari, de ahí imita a sligoo mayoi.

Claro- volví con mi mirada fija.

Como sea, ¿Has visto mi mochila?- Dijo alzando sus antenas nuevamente.

Ella siempre anda vestida con su uniforme de primaria. Sus dos antenas las trae para abajo y consiguió la mochila rosa de sligoo mayoi.

No- fue cuando se me cruzó a la mente-¿ Tu no tienes nada que ver en el reloj del baño?

Claroro que no hermamano- Dijo poniendo el mismo acento que sligoo mayoi.

Lo que digas, sligoo Yuyoi- me fui de esa escena sin ningún sentido- por cierto, es claro que no hermano.

Perdón, Tartamudee – fue su única respuesta antes de volver a ver potimonogatari, la continuación de esa serie.

Mientras subía las escaleras escuche a Yuyoi decir algo de higo, creo que tiene hambre.

Entre a mi habitación, y tenía un invasor, lo que Yuyoi quizo decir fue amigo.

00:01:02

Vi a Logan, mi mejor amigo de la infancia, un zoroark, quien estaba leyendo un libro pacíficamente en mi cama, el cual solo volteo a verme.

Hola- salude normalmente.

Hola- contesto con una sonrísa.

Su cabello negro rojo cubría un cuarto de su ojo, tenía una estatura superior a la mía, sus ojos verdes, tenía el uniforme, una camisa blanca y un pantalón de mezclilla, tenía una camisa debajo del uniforme, negra y cubría hasta su cuello.

¿ Y tú abrigo?- pregunte, siempre usa un abrigo negro.

No lo traigo conmigo.

Esta bien.- dije algo extrañado-¿ Dónde están los demás?

No van a venir- se acerco a mí.

Todavía quedan, espera, ¿ no vendrán?- me sorprendí mucho con esa declaración.-¿ Por qué?

Porque- se había acercado a mi hasta acorralarme- es una noche para los dos- Sentenció besandome.

Fin de la primera parte


	2. Logan zoroark parte 2

Retomando la última escena.

00:00:00

Mi mejor amigo estaba presionando su cuerpo contra el mío, forzándome a besar sus labios; cada momento me sentía mal, desde mi más grande extremidad, hasta mi más pequeña molécula estaban en total disgusto.

Nos separamos por falta de aire. Era un hecho que si continuábamos así nos quedaríamos sin aire; yo había empezado a jalear, mire hacia arriba, y vi su cara, estaba roja, y algo sudada, no tanto, más bien como si hubiera levantado 20 kilos por 2 minutos.

Su cara notaba algo de tristeza, sus ojos verdes parecían llorosos.

Me contuve a soltar furia, en vez de eso, lance compasión.

¿Qué te ocurre?- Logan alzó su cara y me vio.

Perdón, solo quería saber algo.- respondió.

¿Qué era?- Seguía mareado por lo sucedido anteriormente, así que para no caer, me apoye de mi pared.

Saber si…- Logan no pudo articular palabra.

¿Si…?- Trate de seguir la pregunta para alentarlo a continuar hablando.

Si tu me gustas-

Mucha gente normalmente conmocionaría al escuchar que una persona se le declare, pero yo no, no puedo enamorarme, tampoco sentir algo así, al menos no de ese tipo de personas.

Yo no soy así- le contesté- no soy capaz de sentir eso por chicos.

Ya veo- Logan solo se quedó viendo al suelo.- entonces..

De alguna u otra manera, ni si quiera se que paso, Logan estaba sobre mi, en mi propia cama.

Lo peor del caso, prestaba más intención al donde y no al que.

Te obligare- Su mirada parecía depredador.

Suéltame - forcejeaba contra el.

No- Su cara se había acercado- no la haré aunque me implores.

¿Por qué?

Porque me gustas- susurro directo hacia mi oreja.

Logan había lamido mi oreja, seguido un enorme escalofrío lleno mi cuerpo y un montón de preguntas invadieron mi ser, mi corazón se había parado.

Solo un extraño evento de azar podría salvarme, solo un extraño evento de azar pudo salvarme.

Primo, traje galletas quieres una- había entrado de golpe mi prima, cabello morado, complexión delgada, orejas de gato púrpura, y sombra rosa, una Liepard hecha y derecha.

Algo que sabía muy bien, es que mi prima me quiere tanto pero tanto que me protegió de mi madre cuando quiso cortarme el cabello siendo pequeños, y claro odia a Logan.

Y el lo sabe muy bien.

Discúlpame, no quería interrumpir- asentó las galletas y cerró de golpe.

Eso fue raro- Dijo Logan sin despegar sus ojos de la puerta- por un momento pensé que me mataría.

Tirando la puerta de una patada, era Nene, mi prima, solo que estaba furiosa y tenía agarrada a Yuyoi como un tipo de cañón.

Ahora si desgraciado tumba hombres- apuntó a Logan con el cañón marca molusco - aléjate de mi primo.

Lo supuse- mire a Logan quien tenía su mirada con tic.

Yuyoi, Meteoro dragón – Sentenció Nene.

Si prima- Yuyoi abrió la boca tan grande como pudo y cargo una esfera de energía.

Hasta la vista, baby – citando una frase muy popular, Nene jalo las antenas de Yuyoi, disparando el meteoro, Logan fue lanzado afuera del edificio, dejando un gran hoyo en mi pared.

Ne-ne- solo me quedé viendo a mi prima buscando muestras de vida afuera.

Listo primo, estas a salvo de los malos- Dijo Nene sonriendo.- galleta- me ofreció una galleta.

Luego de que llegarán mis padres y mal maten a Nene y a Yuyoi, yo fui a mi cama.

No podía dormir, mi mejor amigo trato de casi formarme a tener "eso" conmigo, ni siquiera se como es posible eso.

Elemental Watson – damas y caballeros, mi consciencia- existe un balance sexual-afectivo entre las parejas homosexuales donde uno da y otro recibe, en términos científicos, los positivo y negativos van juntos, nunca los dos mismos.

Si ya se como se hace, solo que no que tu mejor amigo te quiera hacer eso.- mi consciencia estaba callada.

Voltee a ver mi reloj, 3:44 am, y seguía sin poder entrar en brazos de Morfeo, tal vez por el acto pecador que se iba a cometer, o que mi almohada aún tuviera su olor, su amargo olor, ese detestable olor, ese olor tan delicioso.

El sueño me hacía delirar, lo que faltaría es que recuerde la vez que fuimos a la playa y mostró sus enormes musculoso y…

Te maldigo memoria.

Hundirme en mis pensamientos, causó mi sueño.

Lamentablemente, solo dormí 5 minutos.

Me levante hacia mi baño, tenía ojeras y un mordisco en mi labio inferior.

Luego de haberme despedido de mi familia y que Nene me pusiera un repelente de chicos, un cartel que tiene escrito tengo cólicos no molesten, partí hacia mi escuela.

Adoraba vivir cerca de mi preparatoria podía ir simplemente caminando, solo que existía una desventaja sería y que había olvidado por completo.

Logan también se iba por ese camino…

Y estaba acercándose hacia mi.

¿Puedo hablar contigo?-fue lo único que dijo.

Fin de la segunda parte.


End file.
